Take the Lead
by WinterSky101
Summary: There was nothing like a good hunt to make a guy horny. Which makes Dean very eager to get it on with Cas after they went on a hunt together. Established Destiel. Obviously there's slash. Rated M for a reason, people. If you don't like two guys having sex with each other, then don't read.


**I have been sucked into the Supernatural fandom**.

**Oops.**

**And I now am a hardcore Destiel shipper.**

**Again. Oops.**

**Anyway, I wanted some Destiel sex. So I decided I would write some goddamn Destiel sex. This is the first sex scene I've written and put up anywhere, so I don't know if it's any good. But I would like it if you read it anyway. Please?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, probably never will. _Probably._**

* * *

There was nothing like a good hunt to make a guy horny.

It did that to Dean, at least, and it did it with a vengeance. So when Sam told Dean and Castiel that he was going to spend the night with the girl that they had saved, just in case something came back (Dean thought the hunt thing was true with Sam too), Dean thought it was a godsend. He and Castiel had barely gotten back to the motel before he pressed his boyfriend against the wall and started kissing him hungrily. Castiel kissed back and the things he did with his tongue didn't help with Dean's little turned-on problem. His boner was getting almost painfully uncomfortable and Castiel noticed. He pulled back slightly; normally this was when they would stop. But Dean didn't want to stop this time. He grabbed Castiel by the trench coat and pulled him in closer again, kissing him harshly. "Dean, what are you doing?" the angel gasped as he pulled away for breath.

"I don't wanna stop," Dean replied in a voice that was slightly harsher with need. Castiel looked surprised.

"You mean…"

"I want you, Cas," Dean groaned as his cock got harder with the look that Castiel was giving him. He pulled the angel in again and kissed him hard. But Castiel wasn't responding, wasn't kissing back. Dean pulled back a bit, feeling a bit worried. Had he come on too strong? "Cas? Something wrong?"

"Dean, it's just…"

"What?" Dean asked, gently slipping his hands under Castiel's trench coat and pulling him in closer. Castiel pulled away, face slightly pink. Dean looked at him, slightly hurt but mostly worried. "Cas, what is it?"

"I've never…I mean, I haven't…um…" Dean grinned; he had never seen the angel this ineloquent before, but he found it slightly amusing.

"You've never been with a guy before? Neither have I, but I don't think it can be that hard." Dean tried to begin the kiss again, but Castiel shifted away once more.

"No, Dean, I've never been…intimate. With someone of either gender."

"You mean…" Dean's voice trailed off in surprise. "I knew you hadn't before, when I took you to that strip club-" Castiel made a face at the reminder "-but I assumed that, in all this time…you still haven't ever had sex?"

"No," Castiel replied, looking down awkwardly. "So, I would understand if you didn't want to, you know…" The angel still seemed unable to talk in full sentences, his voice trailing off and leaving the unsaid words heavy in the air.

"Wait." Dean was shocked by the angel's idea: that he wouldn't want to have sex with him because Castiel was inexperienced. "You think I don't want to be with you because you've never had sex before? That doesn't matter to me, Cas!"

"I just don't want to disappoint you," Castiel replied softly. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, unable to stand still. Dean put his hands on the angel's hips to stop the movement.

"You would never, ever disappoint me. No, look at me!" Dean added as Castiel's eyes flickered to the floor. "I love you. I don't care if you're a virgin, I still want this. And nothing you do will disappoint me."

"Then what are we going to do?" Castiel asked, blue eyes peeking up through his lashes. Dean barely held in a groan as his pants suddenly felt even tighter.

"Just let me lead. Do you feel comfortable with that?" Castiel shifted slightly. "If you don't, that's fine," Dean added quickly.

"What are you going to do?" the angel asked in a shy voice. Dean smiled and gently stroked the side of Castiel's face.

"I was planning on a blowjob," he replied in a low voice. Castiel tilted his head to the side as he always did when he was confused.

"What is that?" he asked. Surprised that he didn't know, Dean thought of how he might be able to explain a blowjob to a very innocent, naïve, and virginal angel of the Lord.

"It's…um, it's when I…God, Cas, this is really awkward to explain. It's…" Dean wracked his brains, trying to think of the least uncomfortable way to describe a blowjob. There wasn't one. "Look, I promise you'll enjoy it. And if you don't, just tell me to stop. Can you just let me do it? Do you trust me enough to let me do that?"

"Of course I trust you, Dean," Castiel replied softly. "If you think I will enjoy this, I will not object to you performing this 'blowjob' on me." Somehow, the way Castiel said blowjob in his serious voice made Dean start laughing as he pressed a quick kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop and I will." Castiel nodded and Dean smiled. "Alright. We'll take this slow and one step at a time. So first, you're wearing far too many clothes. I'll simply have to take them all off." Castiel began to shrug out of his trench coat at the words, but Dean stopped him. "Let me do it, okay? Just let me take the lead."

"Alright," Castiel replied in a slightly doubtful voice. Dean got closer to the angel until their bodies were touching.

"Alright. First, we'll get you out of that coat." Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's as he pushed the angel's trench coat off his shoulders, helping it slide down probably farther than he needed to until his hands were on Castiel's ass. "Next," Dean continued as he took his lips from Castiel's, "we'll deal with that tie." Castiel couldn't stop a hitch in his breathing as Dean moved his lips to the side of Castiel's neck. He nipped gently with his teeth and was rewarded with a little gasp. Lips and tongue playing with the side of Castiel's pale neck, Dean loosened the tie until he could pull it off. He dropped it on top of the trench coat; maybe some other time it would come in handy, but at the moment he and Castiel were probably going to stay pretty vanilla. "Next, I'll have to remove that belt," Dean continued, moving his lips across Castiel's throat as the angel threw his head back with a moan of ecstasy and then settling them on the other side of his neck. Dean's practiced hands made quick work of the belt as he unbuckled it and slipped it through the loops. When he lifted his lips from Castiel's neck, the angel let out a little disappointed noise. Dean smiled.

"Enjoying this?" he asked teasingly as he slipped Castiel's black jacket off him. The angel's blue eyes were bright - even brighter than normal - with need.

"I was not wrong in agreeing to allow you to take the lead," Castiel replied in a slightly breathy voice. Dean smiled, loving the effect he was having on his angel.

"Now, this shirt is covering far too much of you," Dean stated as he undid the shirt slowly, going from the top down. Once it was undone, the hunter gently pushed Castiel onto the bed. The angel didn't protest and lay on the mattress complacently as Dean's hands roamed over the naked expanse of his lover's chest. This was nothing new, but Dean planned to spice it up soon.

When Dean's tongue first flicked over Castiel's nipple, the noise the angel let out almost made the hunter come in his pants. Dean couldn't ever remember at time when he had felt this turned on by the noises his partner made during sex, but there had to be a first time for everything. He continued playing with Castiel's sensitive skin with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, anything that would make that noise happen again. And it did. Dean teased it out again and again, and the effect it had on him never waned. It took a supreme effort to keep from letting go, but this was Castiel's turn, and Dean wanted this time to be all about the angel.

"Damn…damn it, Dean," Castiel stuttered, breath hitching whenever Dean came in contact with the skin on his chest. "How do you…oh, oh! How do you do this to me?"

"Talent," Dean whispered, his tongue flicking up the middle of Castiel's chest. The angel moaned.

"Dean!" he gasped, voice harsher than normal with need. "I feel so strange. What is this feeling?"

"You're turned on," Dean replied softly, fitting the words in when he would pause in teasing at Castiel's left nipple with his tongue. "See, this is called foreplay, and makes the endgame so much better."

"I don't know how much longer…oh Dean!" Castiel's back arched as Dean nipped at his collarbone. The hunter couldn't keep his smile in as he watched Castiel's body flush. Then his hands dropped down and began to undo Castiel's pants. The second they were down at Castiel's knees, Dean felt the angel's cock spring up. He laughed softly as he moved down. His hands pulled Castiel's pants all the way off, then he slid them back up, keeping the direction until…

"Dean!" Castiel half-screamed as Dean's hands slid up under his boxers to his groin. From there, Dean hooked his fingers into the band of the boxers and pulled them down.

Castiel's cock was already glistening with pre-cum. It was big; maybe some of the rest of his body was scrawny, but his dick sure wasn't. Dean flicked his tongue against the tip of it and Castiel let out a mewling noise that only caused Dean's boner to get harder.

"The blowjob is coming up," he whispered as he slowly brought his tongue up Castiel's cock. He wasn't sure that the angel heard him. Dean drew his tongue up again, sure that it was torturously slow for Castiel, then lapped at the top of it again. The pre-cum was salty, but it tasted good. Dean wasn't sure if that was true for all males or just angels, or maybe just Castiel, but Dean liked it.

Finally, he had enough of the foreplay. "And here we are," he whispered as he pulled away. "The final event." Dean brought his lips closer to Castiel's cock until they were against it. "This, Castiel, is a blowjob."

Dean took the angel's entire length in his mouth. Castiel's breath hitched again and his hands scrabbled on the mattress on either side of him. Dean began experimenting with his tongue to great effect; Castiel's hand went from clutching the sheets to being tangled in Dean's slightly-longer-than-normal hair. The hunter decided to use his tongue a bit more.

Dean knew the moment Castiel was about to come. He considered his options; he could either swallow or remove his mouth. He didn't want to take his mouth off of Castiel. So when he felt the full-body shudder go through Castiel, he didn't stop playing with his tongue. A moment later, Castiel screamed Dean's name as he came. Dean automatically swallowed the flood of liquid that slid into his mouth. It tasted more delicious than anything else Dean had ever had before.

When Castiel was done, Dean finally removed his lips from the angel's cock. "Did you like it?" he asked. Castiel's body was flushed and a slight sheen of sweat covered his face. But he looked ecstatic, more so than Dean had ever seen him before.

"That was amazing," Castiel gasped. Dean smiled. Then, suddenly, the angel was pulling at his jacket.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked as Castiel began to undress him. The angel's smile was teasing and seductive and yet somehow innocent all in one.

"Repaying the favor," he replied in a low whisper. Dean felt yet more blood rush down to his groin, but he kept himself from losing his head completely.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do it just because I did," he said, making sure Castiel didn't feel obliged to him or anything. The angel smiled again.

"I know. But I want to do this." Smile widening, Castiel added, "Just let me take the lead." Dean's own words being parroted back to him made him laugh.

"Alright," he replied. Castiel slowly, torturously, removed his jacket and top, leaving him in only his pants and boxers. Copying what Dean did, Castiel began playing with Dean's chest with his tongue. His hand went on Dean's shoulder, where his handprint was burnt into Dean's skin from when he raised the hunter from Hell. The spot was suddenly very erogenous and Dean moaned in pleasure.

And when Castiel finally got to the blowjob…well, Dean wasn't thinking too coherently, but he did have one thought. Castiel was a very quick student and a very good learner.

* * *

**Okay, I have no idea if that was good. Please review and tell me! Pretty please? Pretty please with a naked Cas on top?**


End file.
